


Not All There

by Smashbeak



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - BioShock Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Cameos, Cannibalism, Child Murder, Crossover, Emetophobia, F/M, Human Experimentation, Insanity, M/M, Mental Instability, Mutation, Past Relationship(s), Plasmids (BioShock), Rapture (BioShock), Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Surgery, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: Carter Phillips had gotten word of some little girls being kidnapped and experimented on. Knowing one of those girls, he attempts to track her down through her nanny only to find a piece of a completely different puzzle. That piece is Chester Charles... a Splicer.
Relationships: Caterpillar/Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland), Cheshire Cat/Dinah





	Not All There

Chapter 1 coming soon


End file.
